Silicon carbide (SiC) is rarely found in nature. It has, however, been manufactured for more than eighty years, in crystalline form, for abrasive products. Silicon carbide crystals found in nature and in abrasive products are generally black and not translucent because they contain substantial levels of impurity atoms.
In the 1950's the Lely process was developed at General Electric Company by which silicon carbide was sublimed and randomly deposited to produce small, thin silicon carbide crystals that were used in early silicon carbide semiconductor device development.
Because of the theoretically quite favorable electronic properties of silicon carbide, significant development activities were initiated during the 1960's and 1970's with the objective of growing large (bulk) crystals of low impurity silicon carbide for use in the production of semiconductor devices. These efforts finally resulted in the commercial availability of relatively low impurity, translucent silicon carbide crystals. These silicon carbide crystals are fabricated and marketed as very thin green, amber or blue (175 .mu.m-400 .mu.m) slices useful for semiconductor devices.
Recently, as discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,723,391, it has been discovered that relatively low impurity, translucent, single crystal silicon carbide may be grown with a desired color and thereafter fashioned by faceting and polishing into synthetic gemstones. These gemstones have extraordinary hardness, toughness, chemical and thermal stability, and a high refractive index and dispersion that produce unparalleled brilliance. The single crystals from which the gemstones are produced have been grown by sublimation according to techniques of the type described in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 34,061.
Silicon carbide crystals can be grown in a wide range of colors (including green, blue, red, purple, yellow, amber and black) and shades within each color by the appropriate selection of dopants (e.g., nitrogen and aluminum) and by varying the net doping densities (concentrations). Because of its wide bandgap, undoped ("intrinsic") silicon carbide crystals in the hexagonal or rhombohedral forms are inherently colorless. Thus, silicon carbide crystals offer the potential to be faceted and polished into gemstones of many various appearances, including that of relatively colorless diamond.
Because of the emerging recognition of the value of silicon carbide for electronics applications, synthetic gemstone applications, and otherwise, there has developed a need for improved processes for producing low defect density, low impurity bulk single crystals of silicon carbide.